Is This Love ?
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: Love? What is love, all there is are differn't deffinitions of the word. so what's there to know love is just there. So, Is Uchiha Sasuke in Love With Haruno Sakura? Is He or is he not, Someone Help the Boy Understand! [SasuSaku NaruHina] diff sum. insid


**

* * *

**

**...Cause Sometimes Love Can Hit us When We Least Expect It To...**

* * *

**Summary: **He thought he couldn't fell and forgot all about the warmth of certain feelings. But then Sasuke starts to question all this foreign feelings, but always denied them which was always when she was around!. How did she even aroused them in him was beyond his knowledge, but what is love? Was he in love? Could this be love? SasuSaku NaruHina LeeOC

**Inspired by: **Chris brown's song **'Is This Love?**"

**Note: Enjoy it! I worked hard on it trying to figure out what the hell to do, and how the hell do I get the Uchiha Sasuke to confess! OOC. Though I don't think the song fits it well, but I kinda like it like that. **

**Cel: But it's Chris Brown! Of course it wont fit! His songs are not good.**

**El: I like them! So DEAL WITH IT LITTLE GIRL!**

**CEL What ever, BIG GIRL!**

**El (Glares) Feh, I'll prove I can write out this fic, with this song! even if it doesn't completely fit! So all you get comfy and READ! And REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own **Naruto**.Nor Chris Browns song **'Is This Love**'

* * *

**Is This Love ?**

_

* * *

_

_17 tight jeans and she bout it_

_White beater T, pretty teeth, yeah she got 'em_

_Her body commands your attention (she keeps it so gutta man)_

Sasuke was laying in his bed awake thinking of only one thing and that is Haruno Sakura. Well more like daydreaming of her. He had killed his brother and well to him there was nothing else to live for, it wasn't like he was in a hurry to even restore his clan, he is still young. He is only seventeen, and feelings he once were denied, thought that he had forgotten and never knew he could feel, well, he felt they had gotten stronger. Felt that they were back, yet he was far from understanding what _she_ had to do with all of that.

When_ he (Itachi)_ was alive, he was scared to let himself fall in love, though he knew that the most important people wasn't him but both Sakura and Naruto. Though Somehow he still is scare to fall in love. He is scared to once again come home and have to find the one he loves dead. Still here he is having feelings for a girl he broke and kinda helped through it. After she and Naruto brought him back, he had heard people comment on how she seemed more happy now.

But she had never mentioned her love for him, ever since he came back. Still.

She is his best friend again, as Naruto is and he does not want to endanger it with hurtful emotions. But he cant help thinking on being much more than her friend. Though he also thinks he does not deserve her, he has already hurt her so much without even wanting to. She deserves so much better.

Why the hell can't he get her out of his mind! Just when he thinks it's all over and his thinking has stopped an image of her pops into his mind. And that simply irks him to the brink of insanity, if he were ever to lose that image of her. Her just doesn't understand. What's wrong with him?

He sighed, maybe he'll get over it, right?

He looked over at his clock and quickly stood up seeing the time. He, for some reason would always go to see her as she gets out of the hospital, then follows her home. He was just making sure she got home safe that was it. It was not cause he was jealous at the men that hit on her and he was not worried about her! Heck he didn't care. Yet again, who the hell is he kidding with the lie that he is just looking after the female of his old team?

He went on with a sigh, thinking at the same time _what the hell am I doing? _

_Can I take u out, I'll pay for it_

_Girl I got enough, so enjoy it_

_I'm hoping that your momma don't mind_

_Cause girl I gotta make you mine (yeah)_

He was now standing at the side watching her and get jealous at all the guys that asked her out. Stupid fan boys He so badly wanted to kill them all, specially that fool Lee. Sometimes he wished he can bring himself to ask her out, not helping to day dream about it. And a known to that he had been spacing out like that for a while now, which is overrated for him.

**

* * *

****Daydream**

"_Sakura"_

_(Gasp) "Saskue-kun?, what is it" a smile in her face with one of her blushes that make her look cute. He loves her smiles._

"_Want to go out with me" he said confidently, even though he knew in real life he wouldn't._

"_Really, Yes!" and she'd brighten up, hugging him in a tight embrace. Though he knew she _

_wouldn't in real life._

**End**

* * *

He shook his head of such traitorous thoughts, he cant, he shouldn't. Well, unfortunately he is thinking on it. He then heard Lee exclaim, _'Sakura-san!, will you honor me with a date!'_. He winced, then he slightly poked out his head, he felt such rage and anger that he wanted to go kill the thick brow freak. His blood boiled, yet he stood aside back he had to control himself from killing the green freak if Konoha. 

He watched as Sakura inched away from the beast as he grinned with his blinding teeth. He gripped the side of the building making it crack and glared with sharigan flared ayes as Lee made the move to get closer to his Saku– wait what is he thinking– closer to Sakura. Sakura slightly smiled back, one of her fake smiles, he knows her true smiles, but he also knew all he could do was watch and listen, so turned his eyes back to black. She wasn't his for him to be overprotective of, no matter how much he wants to go and claim her his.

"Lee-san, you always ask me out." she spoke calmly. "And I always reject you" she finished off. Lee just grinned.

"I wont give up!" he said with confidence "until you go out with me!." Sakura sighed _'just like I never want to give up on Sasuke-kun, I bet he'll never go out with me' _she sighed again after her though. _'Maybe he has changed now that his brother is dead.'_. unknowns to Sasuke, Sakura still loves him. "So go out with me"

Sakura looked lee in the eye, even though his eyes were also black. They were completely different from Sasuke's eyes, there was something in Sasuke's eyes that made her get lost in them and made her feel excitement grow in her, Sasukes were so intensifying while Lee's held nothing for her. She sighed, she did not love Lee, but he was one of her closest friends and she wished not to hurt him.

"Ok, I'll go on **ONE** date with you" she said and emphasized the one telling him it was only a one time thing. He all of a sudden brightened up as if it was all that much of a deal. She, deep inside, wished Sasuke was her first date. But she guessed fate had other plans.

_(Ohhh) Girl give me a chance I'm a take it_

_(Ohhh) Yeah I know I'm young but I'll take it_

_I just gotta know (yeah)_

At her words Sasuke dropped sitting clutching the side where his heart is as he felt a pang of pain he never wished to feel again engulf his heart. This hurt was different from when his family was killed at the hands of his brother who he admired, even so it still hurt even more in a way he couldn't understand. And the fact that he wanted to pulverize Lee to oblivious wasn't helping.

He was now full of sorrow, more loneliness filled him and hope was dead. Maybe she had moved on he thought to himself. He rose and the weight of his heart was heavy, was this the pain Sakura felt when he left her on the bench that cold night that she proclaimed her love for him and he just left her there. He felt his head dizzy as many thoughts of what these feelings were raised through his mind. What the hell is going on with him.

He stood silent as he continued to hear the conversation.

"Sakura-san! You have made me so happy!" Lee wailed on happily and Sasuke glared at the wall as a scowl formed on his handsome face. Sakura just backed away. Sasuke dare not look down he knew if he did pain will shoot from his heart through out all his body.

"Yeah, so when and where?" he heard Sakura ask and he wanted to go kill Lee even more and then really brand her his. He often thought of how she would taste, if he kissed her lips.

"I will pick you up tomorrow at six," he exclaimed as he did a pose. "We will go to have ramen and then I will walk you home!" he said and looked at Sakura for approval. He wanted to show her how it will be if they were together, he had to make her fall and that meant showing her a good time. Sakura nodded. " see you then !" Sakura dropped all her charade and sighed deeply.

Sasuke only began to walk away as he headed to his apartment with heavy steps, not wanting to hear more of Sakura and her stupid date with that Rock Lee. He didn't want to look at her, but all the time she would pop into his brain. _'Stop annoying me!' _he thought bitterly. He wanted to stop the pain, but what was most shocking to him was that he didn't want the images of her to banish from his mind, he wants her there forever.

Later that day as he laid in bed quietly trying to sleep cause he barley got some. He let out a heavy sigh and there he went again daydreaming of her in such erotic ways. Thinking all about her and him and how it someday could all be.

**

* * *

****Daydream**

"_Sakura" he whispers huskily into her ear as she shivered in pleasure at his closeness. _

"_Yes Sasuke-kun?" she asks softly and so melodic to his ears. He lets his warm breath trickle the side of her neck and her breath becomes haggard._

_He leans in slowly as she smiles and begins to pull her head upwards slowly and he can barely feel her lips on his, just one more damn centimeter and then th– __**Ring Ring **_

**End**

* * *

He sighed, stupid damn cell-phone interrupting his daydreams. Wait was he all of a sudden losing his control of thoughts and was thinking of such childish and insignificant things that will never happen. He stood and walked to his desk as he picked up his cell-phone. 

"Hello" he said, then a loud voice came from the other line boomed. And oh joy who else could it be other than the notorious Uzumaki Naruto.

"**Hey! Teme. Team meeting at Ichiraku"** he said in a loud voice Sasuke had to pull his phone away from his ear so he wont go deaf.

"I'll be there, you don't have to keep pestering me" Sasuke retorted to his idiot of a friend.

"**Well, it's just that your always first and now im first" **he whined. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger, he sighed, and then turned to look at the clock. He sighed once again, he wasn't late. Naruto was just early for once. Figures he really loves his ramen.

"Dobe, it's only three. None of us will be there until four thirty" Sasuke told him firmly and cold as ever. Naruto scratched the back of his head shamefully on the other side of the phone.

"**Well then get here, im all alone!" **he said and hanged up before Sasuke could even decline his offer. Sasuke decided to go anyways he didn't have anything better to do today and he really needed Sakura out of his mind. And being in bed day dreaming of her was not helping one bit, nor would it ever help.

He needed to know. Needed to know so much and maybe he needs to tell someone. Maybe Naruto will know what is going on within him. Anyways Hinata and Naruto had been dating, so he probably knows about this things. Well if he can get him to be serious.. Kakashi was to perverted and there was no one else than Naruto he could, maybe ask for some _advice? _on this.

_::Is this love::_

_Because I gotta know, is this real_

_Girl I gotta know, is it you taking over my heart_

_If its love, then all my girls and them I gotta give them up_

_My playing days is over I gotta hang it up_

_I gotta know, I gotta know, yeah, is this love_

Sasuke leaped off the roof top and walked the rest of the way to the ramen place. There was Naruto eating his 5th bowl of ramen. Naruto sensed someone coming and turned around to see it was Sasuke. He grinned from ear to ear before taking in a deep breath.

"Hey, teme! Come over here faster" he yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke got an annoyed look in his face and before Naruto could even blink Sasuke was already sitting on the stool next to him. It shocked him and he almost fell out of his own stool. Sasuke repressed a laugh and Naruto glared at him.

"Ha-ha-ha, that was not even funny you bastard!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's face. Sasuke glared at him activating his sharigun and Naruto began to back away "ok, ok. Sorry, it was funny" he said. Sasuke let it go and Naruto cursed under his breath, audible to Sasuke. But Sasuke didn't care.

Sasuke then order a bowl of ramen himself and it was way to hot that he swirled it around as he began to think of her again. He just can't seem to get her out of his head and it's starting to make him go crazy. He swears he's going insane cause here he goes again daydreaming of her as he spaced out ignoring all of Naruto's blabbering about meaningless and idiotic things.

**

* * *

****Daydream**

_He watched her from afar and then he slowly approached her, but before he could even hug her from behind she turns around intriguing him with her hair, paralyzing him with her smile, and mesmerizing him with her emerald green eyes. _

_Then he_– Earth to Sasuke! Earth to the teme! Sasuke-teme. He was pulled out of his thoughts!.

_Damn_

**End**

* * *

Sasuke jerked up and turned to face Naruto as he was startled out of his daydreaming of her, again by the same person. Naruto had a look of concern in his eyes and was somehow looking at him with a frantic look. "What do you wan t you dobe!" Sasuke hissed coldly at him, but Naruto still had that worried look in his eyes. 

"Nothing. It's just you keep spacing out lately" he said with concern in his voice, and what scared Sasuke was that Naruto was talking calm and serious. "Is something wrong with you?, maybe you should tell Sakura-chan to give you a check up" he said with a grin. Sasuke turned to face the ramen in front of him and lowered his head so his bangs will cover his face.

"Um, Naruto can I ask you something?" this scared Naruto to hell. Sasuke was not only talking calm but when he calls him Naruto it means business and a big deal, he is talking crazy. Something he has to take seriously. Dead serious.

"Sure, what?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was trying hard now just to confide on Naruto and tell him. What was hard was that he was a bit embarrassed by all this and the fact he never lets his feelings out.

"What is love?" he asked and Naruto's eyes went wide for the longest second of his life as he let

Sasuke's question sink in. "Or know when your in love?" Naruto was being taken aback by all his questions.

"I don't know, ask Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. He didn't know what love is all he knew was just it was the fact you cared for someone else other than yourself, but much more than friends. And well you don't know how you ever lived without them.

"No." Sasuke said firmly "she's the cause of why im asking this questions. It will be more awkward to ask her" Sasuke spoke. Naruto was amazed Sasuke was using complete sentence. " I just keep thinking about her and I get jealous when other guys come near her. What's wrong with me?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto let a wide grin grace his face before leaping to Sasuke's side and hugging him.

"WHAAAA! OUR LITTLE SASUKE-KUN IS GROWING UP!" naruto yelled as he crushed sasuke in a tight hug. Sasuke was struggling against naruto.

"G-get off me!" Sasuke struggle to say as he tried to pry Naruto off him only to have him tighten his hold.

"NO, YOU! **MY SON,** IS FINALLY GROWING UP." at this Sasuke pushed him completely off and looked at naruto with a bewilder look. What the hell, he was not Naruto's son and never will be for Uchiha Fagaku is his father. Naruto grinned and subsided some of his tears.

"What !" Sasuke demanded.

"Your in love! You love Sakura-chan" he said then got a glazed over look and his face as his hands clasped together at the side making him look like a fool yet gushy. "Seems like just yesterday we brought you back and I had to kick you ass over and over to keep you down and stay. Oh how proud I am of you finally discovering love for someone other that yourself."

"What, but?" Sasuke turned back to the ramen in front of him. He let it all sink in. _'Me in love with Sakura? Could it be?'_ he wasn't sure what love was and never thought he could ever love after what happened to his family. But if he does love her why is he letting her get away, there is no way he is going to lose her to the green freak. Naruto looked over Sasuke as he looked deep in thought about this it was starting to scare him.

"Teme?" he asked. Sasuke looked up at him.

"Thanks Naruto," he said "um, don't tell her." he said and Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"And why the hell not!" he spoke loudly. "She has a right to know. In fact I know she still loves you!"

"Yo!" came a puff of smoke and then their sensei. Both of them shut up and turned to face him. By the looks in Naruto's and Sasuke's faces he could tell something was up. "What's going on?" he asked putting his book away, somehow knowing this was going to be a good piece of gossip.

"Well, I just found out _our _little Sasuke-kun loves our little Sakura-chan" Sasuke glared at Naruto and bonked him on the head. "Teme! What was that for, I didn't tell Sakura-chan! just Kakashi-sensei and you never said I shouldn't tell him!"

"Is that so, so our little Sasuke-kun is growing up!" Kakashi said in a dramatic way. "Whaaaa! It seemed like yesterday he was only thirteen and planing on killing his older brother!," he sniffed and let out a sigh. "Do you think is time we should get him his set of Icha Icha paradise, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yes" he said also dramatically. "I think it's time"

"Hey" said Sasuke "I don't need no stupid book!" he hissed. Like yeah right he was going to reduce himself to porno and end up like his sensei, and best friend, and Jiraiya, and any other god damned pervert out there.

"Yeah but you need to know how to seduce Sakura! _Please_ her" said Kakashi evilly. A evil glint sparkled in his one visible eye as he came near the Uchiha.

"Yeah," said Naruto as he also came nearer to the Uchiha. Sasuke felt so...so... so **_Violated._**

"First you got to let yourself loose and be warm and romantic" Sasuke covered his ears as he spaced out again.

"You must court the little lady"

"You must keep her happy"

"Hey!" they heard a female voice. "What are you guys telling Sasuke?" she asked. It hurt Sasuke no more _kun_ in his name and maybe she doesn't feel the same way.

"Just remember what we told you teme!" naruto said firmly, clearly heard by Sakura, Sasuke just rolled his eyes and continued to play with his ramen. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted as usual. Kakashi sat in a stool far of the uchiha.

'_This conversation is not over_' he thought to himself as he read his book, but also eyed his favorite student.

"Ok" Sakura told herself and then Sasuke lifted himself up as he moved to the side and let Sakura sit in the middle. "Sorry I'm late, stupid work" Sasuke closed his eyes, she was so near yet so distant/far from him.

It had been later and Sasuke still had not ate his food everyone was done. Naruto asked for his bowl and Sasuke gave it to him as he sighed. "So anyways, now Lee pestered me again on a date. And I decided to go out with him" was that regret in her voice? Sadness? Still Sasuke's heart hurt and Naruto's eyes went wide as he spit out the ramen soup, whish he rarely did. This is his precious food after all!

"Sakura-chan! How could you!" he said pointing an accusing finger at the pink-haired konoichi. She rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to get rid of him" she said bluntly, she really didn't care what Naruto had to think, but she was hoping for a reaction from Sasuke. But none came, he stayed quiet much to her disapointment. 'Cant he be possessive of me! That would feel nice' she tought of how nice would it be that he tell her something. Like – hell NO you CANT go out with thick brows, or, Are YOU CRAZY!– at least something to let her know that he had some feelings for her. Guess not.

"So you are just going to give him what he wants" Naruto retorted as he crossed his arms with a glare.

"Not really, its just One date. Nothing else" she said, making sure that Sasuke at least knew that she was available and not taken. She hoped he at least got the message! What else is a girl to do with such a guy that shows no emotions, always so aloof and stoic. He was way to alof for her liking.

"Still" Naruto persisted on.

"It's not like I like him like that. I love someone else already" she slightly glanced at Sasuke who was there looking cool and bored. His heart flinched who the hell could she love now, if it's not him, then he is killing that person she loves! Though Kakashi got what she meant but Naruto didn't. "I'm hoping he'll back off after this date" she said as she looked at her watch. "Well, I'll be going now. Bye" she said as she left. Kakashi also left, leaving both Sasuke and Naruto behind.

"So what are you going to do? teme, your losing Sakura-chan to thick brows" Sasuke turned to him with a glare. He! Loose to that thick brow, green wearing freak, hell no he was way to good looking for that. What was that that they all call him ah yes, drop-dead-gorgeous!

"I'll come up with something. Plus what's to say she still likes me, she seems to really like Lee" Sasuke said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Don't give up without a fight" Said Naruto grinning. Sasuke smirked.

"Tch,, what do you take me for, Naruto. You think I wont fight" Sasuke said as he got up from his stool and bid his goodbye to Naruto. He knew exactly what he is going to do. He will not lose Sakura, now that he knows that he loves her. And he will make her happy for the rest of her life, and make sure he makes up for hurting her in the past.

* * *

"_I will pick you up tomorrow at six," he exclaimed as he did a pose. "We will go to have ramen and then I will walk you home!" he said and looked at Sakura for approval. Sakura nodded. " see you then !"_

* * *

Sasuke was deep in thought as he walked home when he saw his silvered haired sensei. He stopped as the man made his way to him. "Hello there, gasp" he turns to the side dramatically showing his one vissible eye with a tiny (you gotta be a fool to think it's real) tear? Sasuke raised a perfecr eyebrow at him. "Sorryy, it's its that well ...your grown, here! Happy advanced birthday! Don't worry I'll give you another for your real birthday" he said handing Sasuke a small wrapped thing, like, could it be a book? 

He unwrapped it and stared dumbfounded at the book in his hand.

"What is this?" Sasuke demanded as he glared at what is in his hands.

"Ack, excuse me!" he said weirdly like a girl putting his hand at his chest with a scoff. "Like this is the bible to all men MAKE OUT PARADISE! _You will read it!_ And learn it's way to _please_ Sakura!" Sasuke stared at Kakashi with a look that said – what? You have to be kidding me– "enjoy it!" he said as he ruffled Sasuke's hair and left in a puff of smoke before he could kick Kakashi's ass for something like that. Heck, he was not even old enough for that! Yet he knows the blond also reads them, for he brakes rules. He is not notorious for anything.

Sasuke used familiar hand seals and a ball of fire came out of his mouth as he tryed to burn the damn book. But it was only the book cover that came off the book was fine and unhurt. There was in the front the tittle and that this is new feature of Make out Paradise. It was added like this:

Make Out Paradise – _don't leave your possessions behind._

_This is a featured Make Out! See Wont Burn Pages Wont Tare and is water proof. Plus you'll never lose it! _

Sasuke sweat dropped. '_Never Lose it my ass" _Sasuke scoffed and dropped the bopok behind. He had other things to worry about. Unknown to him the book somehow made it home with him and slid under the door to his living room. Sasuke went on upstairs as he prepared to go to bed.

Kakshi knew that it was boud to happen, that Sasuke will reject the book. So now that he was in the Uchiha's living room, he placed the book in his shelf '_I told you it was not over little Sasuke_' and went on to read his own. Make out Peradise – _A Pleasing Night_. He murmured some of it and it went like this. "_Rick, she moaned and he desperately shoved his throbbing man hood into her._..wow!." Kakashi begun Giggling like an idiot as he left. Sasuke though he heard something downstairs but when he came to check there was nothig. He proceed to what he was going to do, and that was get ready for bed and get some sleep before the next day came.

Somehow he knew he wasn't going to get to sleep. For tomorrow is Sakura and Lee's date. What should he do. And the fact he can't stop thinking of her, damn Day Dreams.

Well, first maybe try to sleep, since he never sleeps much.

_

* * *

_

_If she gotta man I don't care because I need her_

_I gotta girl but if she want I'm a leave her_

_She can be the girl that I'm putting on (she keep it so gutta man)_

_I'm a b the ni- that'll change her_

_Make that other dude like a stranger_

_I just gotta know (tell me)_

* * *

**The Next Day **

* * *

"_I will pick you up tomorrow at six,"_ those words rang in his head again as he stepped out of his shower wrapping a towel on his waist and went into his closet for his clothes. He put on his boxers, then he put on some baggy black jeans that hanged loosely around his waist making him look hot! plus show the upper part of his boxers. His six packed stomach and well lean upper body was soon covered by a baggy long sleeved black shirt, then he put on a baggier but short sleeved shirt to complete the outfit, he put on some black rubber shoes. 

"_I'm hoping he'll back off after this date" _he remembered her word at the ramen place, he was just hoping he was doing the right thing. He walked toward his door as he stopped and then grabbed his big, well huge baggy sweated and put on his big hood that covered his whole face and hid it as he were the grim reaper. He needed to be cloaked in dark clothes so he wont be seen, or spotted easily. And knowing his level of stealth, which many will say impossible, well it was possible. He could walk in a place with many things that make noise, and never be heard.

He turned to look at the clock before walking out. _"I will pick you up tomorrow at six,"_. He sighed went out and prepared to face this challenge.

He was hidden up above the shadows of the tree nearby Sakura's house and awaited the thick brow fool to come. He waited for what seemed a long time but only was ten minutes as he heard a hum of a male heading to that direction. He saw Lee walking with a happy smile on his face and looked at a pocket watch. Heck! Lee was dressed as if they were out to go to a way fancy and expensive restaurant. He sighed and leaned back restraining himself from killing the green spandex wearing man right then and there.

"Oh!" exclaimed Lee. "Only two more minutes till six! I got just enough time to get to her house and escort her out" the thick brow boy smiled at himself. "I will make you proud Gai-sensei!" he thought. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he hid his chakara more as the male passed by and was up going to the front door.

Inside the house Sakura had actually forgotten the sate she had today with Lee, so as soon as Naruto reminded her she rushed home to change! At least. She really wasn't in the mood for going as she dressed causually. She put on a normal long sleeved pink shirt and loose black jeans that reminded her of Sasuke.

She sighed. Oh well better get the sate over with. Right. She should have never agreed to it!

Lee ran a handed through his shinny black hair, then he straightened his tie and smelled his breath (that irked Sasuke) then he smiled and allowed a beam! Flash come from his amazingly white teeth. "Here goes..." He said as he knocked the door and awaited it to be answered by the cherry blossom inside.

It wasn't long before Sakura opened the door and smiled at Lee as she greeted him. With Sasuke's sharp and keen ears he could hear them perfectly, yeah he was that good. He watched as lee

handed Sakura something and she smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks, Lee-san!" she said and Sasuke fumed. Why was he so jealous again, but first of all why was he here? When this was none of his business and had no right to be there. And as if an answer his blond friends words came back to haunt him.

* * *

"_**Your in love! You love sakura-chan" **_

* * *

Oh, yeah! Big DUH.

He cursed and mentally slapped himself. This was not him, he was suppose to be emotionless, cold, arrogant, strong...all that but here he was acting all out of character and the main reason for it all was: Haruno Sakura.

"Let's go" he heard Lee said knocking him back to reality. He blinked and let them get away before he started following them around. He watched them closely as Lee tried to inch himself close to her and brush pass her a bit as they walked. Ok maybe Lees head on a stick will satisfy him and he will regret ever asking HIS Sakura out. Wow he was shocked that he called her his, and most was that he licked the idea of it. Well more like loved it, he felt a longing aching feeling come from his body as if all of a sudden _Needing_ her.

But wasn't able to hold her, for she wasn't his. Soon they had reached the Ramen place as they sat on the stools and ordered what to eat. Which was only ramen.

He watched in boredom as Lee seem to be ranting about himself, something about youthfulness this and youthfulness that. Sheesh, the guy was killing him! He wondered how Sakura was holding on. She seemed to be trying to keep listening, yet not interested. He sighed, then all of a sudden though what would, how would, if he ever got a chance with her, how would their first date be? He sighed and once again was daydreaming.

**

* * *

****Daydream **

"Sakura" he spoke and she turned to him. He blushed all of a sudden and then gazed at her intently " I have to confess...you've stolen my heart" he said as she smiled.

"Sasuke-kun! You stold mine way, way back before!" Then he leaned down to ki-

WAIT WHAT!

**End **

* * *

He shook his head, what the hell was he thinking about! That was gay! Way too no like him and he will never say such a dumb cheesy thing. Oh, hell the desperation and longing for her is getting to his head that he is starting to think of such things. He then stopped shaking his head when he heard them moving, they were ready to leave. He got prepared as he tried to awaken his body since he hasn't moved a muscle and stayed there for god knows how long. At least it'll all be over soon and well he will be happy to know she is home! He followed close by. And this time Sakura felt his chakara and now was well aware that he was following them, but Lee wasn't. 

She Smiled a real smile, she was liking the fact that he was there. As if an angel watching over her. Did he like her, she had to know! " Lee-san, can we take a walk in the park" she asked him and the boy nodded.

"YES!" he exclaimed. "Why not!" always cheerful as thery headed to the park. Sasuke's eyes widden in shock, what the hell! She just prolonged the date. Why!? Was she trying to make his life more miserable than it already was. '_Remember Sasuke, she promised you happiness you denied it and left! So it's your own fault your miserable_' he grimed. Still he was the one to be jealous

Lee and Sakura walked around the park as they came near a lake and she stopped. That was the perfect place to confess to _him_. "Lee-san, thanks for the date, but you can go I'll stay here" she spoke as she knew that Sasuke was at the other side hiding in the shadows of the trees on the other side. She so badly wanted to see him already.

"Why? Sakura-san, it's not safe out here" he said worriedly. He had to admit something to himself she did not like him, not that way at least, not the way he wanted her to like him. But he accepted it, he knew it was not the end of the world, yet as a friend he still cared about the pink haired konoichi. And as a good friend he will always be there to protect her, sure it's weird but that's just the kind of guy lee is. He is so proactive, knowing when was enough and what to do, when things weren't going to happen for he already tried to much. Yet he knows Sasuke will always prevail in Sakura's heart, cause they are meant to be. And he knows it, so he wont stand in their way, if ever they do come together. He sighed.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be safe" she said as she looked out into the lake and not at Lee. _'Besides, I always feel safe with him... with you Sasuke-kun' _Her eyes shimmered as she was hiding something, he was confused as at what she was up to . He wanted to know but it be best if he did keep an eye on her just in case there is trouble. Yet he couldn't help his curiosity, so he will be the witness as to what is to happen here, tonight under the bathing white light of the moon and the slow sounds of the water in the lake rippling in a calm motion. He will be the Witness!

"Ok," he said as he stepped backwards with a grin on his face. "I'll be going now" he said as he rushed off and tried to get far away from sakura's eye level to hide and come close again, hidden in the shadows. she watched him leave. She watched until his back was no longer seen and she knew he was far off. She wanted it to be only her and Sasuke-kun, no one else and she wanted it to be in an alone area, that's why she asked Lee to come here. Sasuke stared at her back in wonder at what is going on! Why would Lee leave her here alone, he watched as she kneeled down to touch the water and then stood back up. It was only the two of them, but secretly Lee's eyes watched.

* * *

"You can come out now!" Sakura said and Both Lee and Sasuke's eyes widen. _'Oh my god! Is she calling me!_' though Lee. '_Crap, does she know!_' though Sasuke. " you know... Sasuke" 

she finished off. It was a sigh of relief for the rock and then a look of **what**! And for Sasuke was -**crap she's going to kill me!-**. Sasuke hesitated a bit before stepping out of the safety of the shadows that he loved to hide in cause the light burned as hell, it hurt! He was never used to it that much ever since that day. He felt just fine alone hidden in the shadows, where no one could hurt him. When he was out of the shadow, he pulled off his sweaters hood that covered his face.

He took a couple of steps and stopped. He knew she could hear him even though her back is facing him. "Why are you here, Sasuke..." she said sternly. His heart begun to beat triple time and he felt a bit nervous to answer. He couldn't just tell her the truth without getting scolded and he felt sort of hot as he knew he was in trouble. "...Please have a good reason..." she spoke softly as if sad. He blinked a couple of times. ' _she deserves the truth for once_,' he thought. '_All of the truth.' _

'_Please Sasuke-kun, say it's cause you wanted me to be safe that you love me! Please all I ask is for your love! I love you so much'_ she clutched her heart as if scared to get it broken again. She didn't want him to hurt her anymore and she, just wanted a chance to be his at least that much if he doesn't want her all. But please no more playing with her heart. No more lies.

_

* * *

_

_is this love_

_Because I gotta know, is this real_

_Girl I gotta know, is it you taking over my heart_

_If its love, then all my girls and them I gotta give them up_

_My playing days is over I gotta hang it up_

_I gotta know, I gotta know, yeah, is this love_

* * *

It was about time for the truth. "I-I" he was stuttering. Lee watched both of the two people in amazement. Sakura was taken aback that the Uchiha Sasuke was having trouble answering her it made her heart beat fast as what he seemed scared to say. "I followed you" he said quickly and her face dropped at that. She glared at the ground fuming with anger. That was pathetic. 

"I know that you idiot! I want to know why" she demanded of him as she stomped her feet. She did not turn to face him, she didn't want to see him if he were to reject her again it be best he say it to her back and not her face. It hurt to much and she wished not to happen again, though she was facing his back when she confessed. But will he ever say something like that, of that sort, of love to her.

"Sakura" he said, he wanted her to look at him, yet he knew he didn't deserve attention from her not so much as a glance. He was not worthy. He turned his obsidian eyes to the ground as he took in a deep breath and then looked back at her. She seemed to be shaking a bit, he wondered what was wrong. Heck he even worried about her! _'Here goes_...'

She couldn't hear him move and that sacred her, was he still there standing still or had he left her there alone. It was way to quiet for her liking , she was about to turn around when all of a sudden she felt a similar presence right behind her. It was him! Like that night that he left her and before he left he reappeared behind her and told her Thank you. Her breath was caught as she let out a shivery breath out. On the other hand Lee wondered what was to come. What would be the Uchiha Sasuke's next move, cause not even he heard him nor saw him move to be right behind Sakura.

"...Sakura...Im sorry" he breathed down to her nape. Feeling his warm breath on her made her shiver with a wanting of more of his warmth. She withstood her ground as she looked out forward to the lake. She was stiff, not daring to move. '_Sasuke-kun._..' she thought as then she heard him speak again. "I followed you because..." he hesitated a bit. "I hated the idea of it being just you and thick brows" he said and her eyes widen. " I was jealous, ok." he said it THERE ok. '_Sasu.._.' she was cut frome her toughts as he all of a sudden embraced her from behind. "Im sorry for always hurting you" '_ke-kun,_' she finished her thought as a smile spread to her lips.

_I ain't been doing much sleeping_

_Just daydreaming_

_Cause she's all up in my head_

_And I can't take it_

_I ain't never, ever felt like this_

_I gotta know, I gotta know_

_Is this how love really is_

She could feel his warmth, and he could feel hers. She leaned back in to his embrace. "Why?" she asked all of a sudden. "Why would you be jealous?" she asked him and he was a bit taken a back. He really didn't really know if he should confess, if she were ever to reject him like he rejected her long ago. _'..I deserve it and she deserves to know...'_ he shook a little, but he didn't want to let go of her. He wanted her to know his feelings.

"I-um-I" he sighed. She turned slightly to look at him. He was caught in her sparkling green orbs and his words still caught in his troat. She blinked innocently, he cursed inwardly wondering why the hell was this so hard.

"You what Sasuke?" she asked innocently in a soft voice. She unlocked herself from his embrace as she turned to face him. He wanted to hold her again, but secretly to him she missed his warmth and safety she felt in his arms. They were both longing to be with each other, but she had to know if he'll ever return her feelings. Cause if he doesn't then it will be a sign that she should move on, for he will never return her feelings.

"It's because, because" gawd this was taking way too long for his own liking and the way she was looking at him made him want to spill it out even more. Her eyes were expectant and filled with hope, he could see it. Her eye always showed all to him he clenched his hands as he let it out. "God dammit Sakura! I Love You! Ok I Love You So Much that it hurts every time I ignore you and tell you I don't! I always worry about you, get so freaking jealous when other men hit on you! So much that I want you by my side forever! " a blush spread to his cheeks at waht he had just said. Sakura on the other hand was kinda shocked yet happy at what he said. It made her heart beat so fast that she wanted to pounce on him. She saw him bluch madly as he looked away with an annoyed look on his face. 'Cute' she though and smiled, but frowned at what he said next. "Your so annoying" he murmured.

"Wha!" she was about to protest at what he said when he turned to face her. "Because, your constantly on my mind. All the time. And you know" he was saying softly in a warm voice. "I always want you there" and smiled one of his rare smiles.

_Is this love_

_Because I gotta know, is this real_

"Are you sure you're the real Uchiha Sasuke?" she said not seeming to believe him and that hurt him a bit. Then she leaned close to him, punching him a bit playfully.

"Sakura!" he hissed at her. She giggled.

"Come on, Sasuke, now is going to take more than words for me to believe you." she said, then looked down. "Beside's, _Sasuke-kun_, I'm still in love with you" she said with a blush on her cheeks darkening to a bright red, the color of Sasuke's favorite fruit.

Yet what happened next was unexpected by her too. He zoomed in on her as he tightly grasped her shoulders and then his forehead rested on hers. "So, you want proof" he said low and huskily at her. Her heart was racing triple time now , but nonetheless manage to grin at him and nod a yes as he then crushed his eager lips to hers. Her eyes widen at that but soon closed as she knew, she then eagerly returned it full force. To both this felt so right! To an extent that no one would understand just how right it all felt.

She felt his lips move caressing hers as she moved hers and the kiss turned passionate by the second. He let go of her shoulders and his arms immediately went around her petite waist and brought her body closer to his. She having her arms released immediately brought them around his neck with her fingers running amorously throughout his spiky, unruly, incredibly soft raven hair. They could feel each others hot breath as all became to an intense heat of need, desperately pulling each other closer if possible. With their hearts pounding very hard at the same beat, in the same pace that they were one.

They felt the urge to push one another to the ground and take this to another level as their tongues came out to play. Both becoming addicted to each others taste. They never wanted this to end as his hands traveled on her curves and she tug at his hair for more. They had been holding their love for each other, hiding it away for far to long that it was erupting at this point and flowing freely.

* * *

Lee watched in awe as he saw how they returned each others kisses fiercely and vigorously intensely with such force that! That was, that well if anyone were to pass and see them they would blush at the sight and turn away with an awkward feeling. He himself was blushing that he could even feel the heat they were giving off of joy that his heart warmed. It was amazing, yet so uncomfortable for him.

* * *

They were both out of breath after long minutes of kissing each other as they broke off. But Sasuke's lips headed downward to her chin to her jaw line, traveling down her neck. She moaned loudly at his actions as she pulled his head closer and then she kissed the bridge of his nose and when he looked up crushed her lips back on his. This time much more softer, yet intense, as then they broke away abruptly. 

"Is that proof enough that I love you" he asked huskily low and breathlessly as he breaded for air. His warm breath yet caressed her cheek, both had bright flushed faces as she smiled at him.

"Yes!" she pipped. "But I want more" she said meekly. Looking down. He chuckled and with his index finger and thumb on her chin brought her face up to look at him. She smiled as he smiled back at her with a real smile. He then leaned down to kiss her swollen luscious pink lips again.

* * *

_Girl I gotta know, is it you taking over my heart_

_If its love, then all my girls and them I gotta give them up_

_My playing days is over I gotta hang it up_

_I gotta know, I gotta know, yeah, is this love_

_

* * *

_

Lee watched them share another kiss and he decided it was about time that he left them to really be alone. He had witnessed, how the Uchiha and Sakura came to be together. He was part of it, he smiled at them. As he walked away he didn't feel hatred for them, he actually felt content to see them together for some strange reason. But one thing was for sure, Sasuke had one this round! But Lee will train hard and ask for a rematch. In a spar. To see who is strongest, yet he knows that Sasuke is for he is an Uchiha. But it doesn't hurt to try. Now does it. And he need not worry for there are many other more Peatier girls out there waiting to be his! And his new goal, get a girlfriend for the end of this year. His own flower.

He reflected on All the other couples. Neji, his rival, with Tenten. Their female teammate. Naruto is with Hinata for a long time now so there's another no. and Shikamaru with Ino, how it happened he doesn't know. But judging by the magic of love he just saw love was unexplainable of how it happens. He was walking by the Ramen place when he saw Hinata giggling as she fed Naruto some ramen. Because of him she was more confident smile. His heart there and then filled with a different warmth. It was still gentle and nice, blissful, but there was a difference to it. And just maybe love does come in different ways that others. All love to all is different and never the same and that's what makes the love special.

He smiled and went on with his eyes close trying to go on a strut with a big grin back home when he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorr– " his voice was lost when he saw who it was. Who was she, anyway? She had short brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled at him. "– y, heh. Hi" he said and the girl blushed. She was pretty.

"Hi" she said meekly.

"You know you're pretty!"

"Thanks" she said. "Oh, im Lea!"

"Im Lee. Will you um" for once he stuttered, usually he had no problem in asking someone out. "Will you go out with me!" he said quickly. She giggled at him.

"Sure" she said and they went on talking. Weird how love can hit you in the moist unexpected time. Weird is who you fall for and you don't know why, just that they make you feel happy. Weird is what the hell love is? Even if we can say this and that we all have different definitions of it and that's that makes every love special.

* * *

_Is this love_

_Because I gotta know, is this real_

_Girl I gotta know, is it you taking over my heart_

_If its love, then all my girls and them I gotta give them up_

_My playing days is over I gotta hang it up_

_I gotta know, I gotta know, yeah, is this love_

* * *

Back on the park where Sasuke and Sakura were, both had parted from kissing. They rested each others foreheads with one another and whispered things to each other. 

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he said.

A smile grace their lips as they felt the warm bliss of being with each other. He brought her closer and burried his face in her hair that smelt of her intoxicating scent that he breathed in deeply. She on the other hand burried her face in his chest as her arms went around him pulling him closer. They stayed there together for the while, before they have to part for the meeting of tomorrow.

* * *

**End**

**Note – How was that, sappy? Boring? Stupid. Whatever please tell me your opinions. **

**Cel**: The ending that was so, so not good.

**El:** I know! What the hell was I thinking.

**Cel: **I don't know. _The meeting of tomorrow_. Like what.

**El: **As in they have to go home, sleep away the night and be met by the new day! Meaning they will be able to see each other again the next day! the day after that, and so on!

**Cel:** Couldn't you just say that

**El:** (glares) What ever IM OUT OF HERE!

**Cel:** (sighs) WELL READ AND DON'T FORGET TO** REVIEW**!** REVIEW! **Yall know that's not hard right so** REVIEW!**

* * *

**P.S:** Soon to come will be **Damn Thing**! It'll be a combo of songfics with, SasuSaku, Naruhina, NejiTen, InoShika! pairings, Rated M--- For Some Contente, Language, Possible Lemon Scenes. Ok So maybe everything, a little of this a little of that.

* * *


End file.
